


make new friends but keep the old

by Lesath_Lux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesath_Lux/pseuds/Lesath_Lux





	make new friends but keep the old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kamikakushi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951566) by [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower). 



_I love PandaFlower's Kamikakushi and adore little pipe-fox Izuna ♡_  
_So of course I'd get this image in my head and it would not leave me alone..._  
_Also, I've been working on it way to long. x-X_  
_*throws out some crappy fanart and runs away*_


End file.
